Midnight Visit
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: Bella is bored and loney while Edward is away. What happens when Jasper drops in to check on her? Lemon. BxJ. Rated M.


**A/N: Warning-The story has explicit content. If reading about sexual acts offends you, please do not read any further.**

** *Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I sat in my bedroom, bored, wanting time to go by faster. I missed Edward terribly. He and Emmett were out on a weekend hunting trip and weren't due back until tomorrow evening. Alice had attempted to distract me by suggesdting that I go to Olympia with her, Rosalie and Esme for some shopping. I declined. As much as I loved Alice, I detested shopping and when Alice got into the shops she turned into the energizer bunny. Not stopping until she had bought half the store, or at least that's how it seemed to me.

I had come to the decision to stay home since the only ones who would be at the Cullen house would be Carlisle and Jasper. And considering that Carlisle was picking up extra shifts at the hospital this weekend, he was just sleeping at his office. That would have left me with Jasper. He had a difficult time being around me enough as it was, so I refused to make him any more uncomfortable than necessary.

Then there was Charlie who was currently at the police station for the over night shift. He traded with another officer whose wife had gone into labor and I couldn't help the giggle the escaped my lips. Carlisle was probably the one delivering the child, how funny. So with no one around I sat lonely and bored. I really wanted Edward here with me, at least then I knew I wouldn't be either one. And when I started thinking about it, I knew exactly what I was going to do when Edward came home. I was going to give him a proper welcome home.

Just the thought of what I was now planning on doing was turning me on, which was not good. I needed him here badly, it just wasn't them same trying to satisfy myself. But the need was becoming overwhelming, my panties already soaked and I was close to just reaching down and rubbing one out quick. Just as my hand was trailing down my abdomine there was a tap at my window. Confused, I got up to go see who it was. Admittedly I was hoping it would be Edward and I got a little more excited as I opened the window. I couldn't see anyone as I look out the window, but I heard a sudden noise behind me and I spun around as it startled me.

"Holy crow! Jasper you scared me...I thought you were Edward."

"I am terribly sorry Bella. I never meant to frighten you," he said politly.

"It's alright. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, trying to get my heart to slow down.

He paused a moment as if he were thinking about how to answer my question. I thought Jasper looked a bit off tonight and I wasn't sure if he was hungry, though his eyes weren't that dark.

"I was checking in on you, just to make sure everything was fine, but..." his voice trailed, then he smirked at me as he continued. "Would you mind telling me what you were thinking about just a minute ago?"

I heard myself gasp. Of course if Jasper was around within the last few minutes he would have picked up on my aroused mood. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, warming them as I blushed. I heard him chuckle and the sound was closer than it was before. I hadn't realized that I had lowered my face until I felt Jasper tilt my chin up with one of his cool fingers. His face a mere inches from mine.

My heart was racing in my chest and my breathing becoming shallow as he stared intently into my eyes, making me feel at ease. I felt the mood shift in my room, two different moods at once. I was calmed, my heartbeat returning to its normal rate, but at the same time I felt aroused beyond my wildest dreams. I had never thought about any of the other Cullens in a sexual way, but now all I could think about was having my needs met and wanting Jasper to be the one to satisfy me.

"Jasper..." I whimpered in a pleading tone.

"Allow me Bella."

Jasper had me on my bed and both of us declothed before I could even blink. His lips were on mine in the next instant, hard an unrelenting as he wiggled his tongue between my lips. Our tongues battled for dominance for a few seconds before I relented to him, giving myself over to what he wished. His hands roamed over my curves, sending chills over my skin. I felt him pluck my already hard nipples causing me to moan into his mouth.

He began trailing wet kisses lower and lower, over my stomach, around my hip, on my thigh before reaching the place I needed him most. Jasper took one long lick at my aching arousal, earning a gasp from me, my hips rising for more contact. I felt his breath as he blew across my already swollen clit. Withough any warning two of his fingers began a quick rhythm that had me writhing all over the bed. Mintues later he extracted his fingers and brought them to his lips, licking his fingers clean.

I heard his hum of approval upon tasting my juices. He grinned down at me as he aligned his cock to the mouth of my pussy. I felt the gentle nudge of his manhood and I could already tell that he was thicker than Edward was. And just as this thought crossed my mind, Jasper thrust foward, simultaneously covering my mouth with his as I let out a scream of delight.

He held still for a few moments, allowing me to adjust to his size. The feeling of his thick cock stretching my walls was incredible. I felt full, in a completely different way than it was when Edward filled me. Both equally as good as they other.

I shuddered when his lips touched my ear, and in a husky almost harsh voice said, "You're goin' to love this, darlin."

Without anymore hesitation he drew his hip back, snapping them foward the second just the tip of him was left in me. That was the beginning of the merciless onslaught of pure pleasure he gave me. My screaming moans echoed off the walls as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him deeper into my dripping pussy.

Jasper was pistoning harder and faster with each passing minute, and I didn't think he could do anything to make it better than it already was. Then, his finger came down on my hard protruding clit, rubbing furiously. My hips bucked wildly, feeling the sudden onset of my orgasm coiling in my stomach.

"Oh fuck, Jasper!" I cried out as I expolded.

My pussy clamped down on his cock, my juices drenching it as he kept pounding me through my orgasm. I felt the pulsing of his cock inside and I knew he was gonna cum. I thought he was release himself within me, when he suddenly pulled himself free and straddled my pelvis. He was stroking his cock as fast as he could, a growling noise coming from his throat.

"Here it comes, Baby!"

I felt the first blast of his cool cum hit my face from the power of his orgasm. The rest of his cum covered my body, hitting my neck, breasts, and covering my tummy, the last of it dripping on my mound.

Jasper got up swiftly and left for a few seconds, returning with a damp towel in hand. He cleaned his release from my body carefully as I lay there, exhausted. He must have sensed it, using his unique gift to help me get to sleep.

The last conscious thing I was aware of was the feeling of Jasper naked body against mine.

* * *

**A/N: This was a story I had done a while back. As soon as I retype the other two chapters they will be up as well. A few other older stories I wrote will be posted too. I have a new story that I will be posting called Dark to Light, be on the look out for that. And I finally wrote the second chapter to Different Kind of life so that will be up soon too.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Please review ^_^**


End file.
